


In the Name of the King

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympian Gods, Fluff, God Nico, God Percy, M/M, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico King of the Underworld, Percy King of the Ocean, Slash, as in: THEY are the gods, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: In a twisted reality did the demigod children of the Olympians rise up and overtake the gods. Now gods themselves, they have formed their own version of the Olympians, only that they actually include the underworld.Usually, Nico's older sister Bianca represents the underworld during meetings, but when she can't make it one time, he steps in. And that's how he first meets Percy Jackson, king of the ocean.





	In the Name of the King

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || In the Name of the King || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: In the Name of the King – The Underworld Wooing the Ocean

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, gods, courting, fluff, m/f

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Ethan/Alabaster, Charles/Silena, Chris/Clarisse

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Bianca di Angelo, Nico di Angelo, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Thalia Grace, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner

Summary: In a world without Camp Half-Blood, the demigods become heroes in their own rights, on their own accounts. And, just like _every single time in history_ , the children overthrow their parents. Demigods become gods, become the Olympians. Nico and Bianca had been gods of the underworld for decades and Bianca was acting queen. Nico is not too interested in politics. Until one day, she sends him to the council on Olympus where he meets King Perseus of the ocean and finds himself instantly enamored with the beautiful god.

**In the Name of the King**

_The Underworld Wooing the Ocean_

Nico di Angelo and his older sister had to raise to become heroes. They lived during World War II and fighting for the right side, both di Angelos earned themselves godhood. They continued living relatively peaceful lives in the underworld with their father Hades. Minor gods.

All the while, heroes all over the US rose on their own accounts.

The new goddess of war who had returned the Golden Fleece. Lady Clarisse.

The defeater of the Labyrinth and new goddess of wisdom. Lady Annabeth.

And so further and so on. The more young heroes came to save the world, the more restless things grew. History repeated itself, as it ought to. The demigods came to overthrow their parents and take their places, as the gods had done to the titans and the titans had done with their parents and so on.

The leader of _that_ overthrow however was the new king of Olympus – Lord Luke. A Trickster God.

And he assembled his own twelve Olympian gods. Unlike Zeus however, Luke didn't dismiss the underworld. He offered them a seat on the Olympian council. And while Nico enjoyed being king of the underworld, he wasn't really into the idea of going to Olympus and dealing with other gods. So he gladly passed the seat on Olympus up to his sister Bianca.

Nico knew the names and realms of the twelve Olympians, but he had never met most of them. He had never been on Olympus for a meeting before. But Bianca had some other urgent business to attend to and told him that as the king, he could do some work too.

He grumbled about it, but in the end, he knew she was right. She was the queen and she had both hands full with business too, just like Nico did. So he agreed to his first meeting on Olympus.

Twelve Olympians gathered in the throne-room, him included.

There were Ethan and Alabaster, who were consorts and also gods of the underworld. Nico knew them very well, they were friends. Ethan was the godly judge, god of justice and vengeance. Alabaster was the god of night and magic. It was a bit reassuring for Nico to have his friends with him, among all of those strangers who he only knew from stories.

"My, the king, giving us the honors of appearing personally", teased Alabaster with a grin.

Nico huffed and cuffed him on the shoulder. "Shut up, witch-boy."

"It's nice to see you out of your cave", added Ethan amused.

"Okay. Give me the run-down of who's who instead of making fun of me", grunted Nico.

"Well, the big guy got the big throne. Luke", started Ethan, motioning at a tall blonde with a scar.

He had mischief in his eyes. Yes, looked like a Trickster God alright. Nico nodded absentmindedly and looked around as he listened to Ethan explaining who was who. There was Clarisse, a tall brute looking woman with war in her blood. Next to her Annabeth, the blonde goddess of wisdom. The new leader of the hunt, Thalia Grace. She had been offered to be queen of Olympus, daughter of Zeus that she was. But she was more interested in the hunt, her forces of protecting mortals. The three women were engaged in conversation, loud and with laughter. The Oracle of Delphi and new Apollo, so to speak, Rachel was a perky redhead who was talking to the new Demeter, Katie. There were two more, a couple. Charles, son of Hephaestus and replacement for his father, as well as his consort Silena, daughter and successor of Aphrodite. Though, Silena had also taken over Hera's realms, because _technically_ speaking marriage and family should _definitely_ fall under the realm of love. Maybe that was where things had come apart on Olympus, really. That marriage seemed so strictly separated from love. Nico had met her before, at the beginning of this new Olympian era, Silena had held the ceremony for Ethan and Alabaster's wedding.

"I'm not the god of math, but... I count only eleven gods", grunted Nico with a frown.

"Yeah, Percy", snorted Rachel, startling him. "He tends to run late."

"Honestly, we're gods now. He can _teleport_. And still he's late", agreed Annabeth annoyed.

"Because that softy hugs every damn dolphin he meets", grunted Clarisse annoyed.

"I think that's cute", disagreed Katie with a frown. "Percy's still excited about his realm."

"So am I. And you don't see me starting wars in every country", countered Clarisse.

"Clarisse", chided Silena fondly. "I think it's cute."

"It'd also be cute if we could start a meeting on time. Just _once_ ", snorted Luke amused.

Nico frowned in a judgmental way. So the king of the ocean had better things to do than be on time for a meeting? Petting dolphins? _Really_? He already sounded like a walking disaster. He-

"So—orry I'm late! Had a meeting with my brother about the forges. I bring apology gifts!"

-was absolutely _breathtaking_. Nico blinked slowly as the god materialized in the center of the throne room. Long, _long_ legs, shown off by the short, _short_ toga. The toga was dark-blue and hugged the god's form beautifully. He had broad shoulders and muscular arms. Swimming. Nico licked his lips very slowly as he reached the god's face. Pink, plush lips, sharp features with a soft smile, and oh, those eyes, they bore into someone's soul. Green and blue and beautiful.

"Is Bianca trying this whole genderfluid magic gig?", asked Percy surprised, staring at Nico.

"...I mean, Nico and Bianca _do_ look startling alike", snorted Ethan. "But no. That's Nico. Not Bianca. Bianca has a meeting with the Romans today."

"Oh. Right. Think she mentioned something like that", nodded Percy before he turned toward Nico with a bright smile, reaching a hand out. "Hey, I'm Percy. King of the ocean and all that stuff."

Nico nodded and took the offered hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss. "It's a pleasure to meet you, King Percy. I'm Nico, king of the underworld."

When he looked up, there was a pleasant blush on the other god's cheeks, while some of the other Olympians were snorting and giggling at that. Percy just blinked repeatedly, tilting his head.

"Can we keep him? Bianca always teams up with Thals to tease me. This one is nice", stated Percy.

"Can you _please_ sit down so we can start this meeting?", requested Luke amused.

"Su—ure. Sorry for the delay", grinned Percy, handing out sushi. "There. Snacks."

"...You... fish?", asked Nico slightly disturbed.

"Well, yeah. What do people assume that merpeople eat under the sea? I mean, seriously. Fish. Yeah. Duh", grunted Percy and rolled his eyes. "I learned to make a damn good sushi."

Nico nodded slowly and tried. Yes. Percy definitely made a damn good sushi.

/break\

" _Again_? Why? You've been going to the last two meetings on Olympus for me. What is going on, Nico?", asked Bianca with an inquisitive glare. "Nico?"

Nico glared at his sister. They were at breakfast, Nico was trying to eat his strawberry pancakes. He had subtly suggested to Bianca that he could go to the next meeting on Olympus too. Ethan and Alabaster snickered opposite them and Nico glared at them. Winking at Nico, Alabaster took a strawberry and offered it to Ethan, who gladly accepted it.

"Ni—ico found someone he wants to hand-feed too", chimed Alabaster.

"He spends every meeting just staring doe-eyed at Percy", confirmed Ethan. "It's..."

"Pathetic. The word you're looking for is pathetic, love", offered Alabaster.

"Thank you, babe", nodded Ethan, leaning in to kiss Alabaster.

"Okay. Interesting", hummed Bianca mischievously. "Yeah, you can go, Nico."

"...Really?", asked Nico skeptically. "What's the catch?"

Bianca sighed softly and reached out to grab Nico's hand. "Brother, we have been living in the underworld for nearly eighty years now. You've never even left it. Now you're asking me to go somewhere to socialize with others. And you might be interested in someone. I'm not getting in the way of that, Nico. Yes, _please_. Go. Woo Percy. You two would be cute together."

"Wooing", nodded Nico, still looking at his sister reluctantly.

"No worries. You'll do fine. We'll help you", chuckled Ethan, patting Nico on the back.

" _He_ will. I can't. Just because I'm married to E doesn't mean I know how I did it", shrugged Alabaster casually. "I'm super useless with this. But I'm sure you'll do fine."

"How about you make him gifts?", suggested Ethan. "Al sure appreciated the crystal gems I gave him for his magic. The golden cauldrons and jewelry."

"That. Yes. Good. Solid", agreed Alabaster pleased.

"Jewelry...", drawled Nico thoughtfully. "Yes. That is a good idea. I'm sure Percy would look absolutely stunning adored by the gems of our realm..."

"Wow. He really _is_ gone", observed Bianca surprised.

Nico glared at them and left to find the most valuable gem in his collection and create a piece of art worthy to be worn by the beautiful king of the sea.

/break\

Percy had been friends with Bianca for months now but he had never met her brother before. Now that he seemingly regularly came to meetings instead of her, he really regretted not going to the underworld for a quick visit before. Because that Nico, oh boy.

Percy smiled softly to himself as he got comfortable on his throne on Olympus.

"...What are you doing here, Percy?", asked Clarisse suspiciously.

She was on her own throne, with her consort Chris, making out. Chris had taken over the messenger duties of Hermes – because that god had been _majorly_ overcrowded with duties. Their half-siblings Travis and Connor were now the gods of travelers and thieves respectively.

"Nothing", chimed Percy with a smile, playing with the silver necklace around his neck.

The pendant was shaped like a shell, it was silver, with a pearl settled in it. It was beautiful. Nico had given it to him last month during the meeting of the Olympians. Chris snorted amused.

"He's waiting for Nico", stated Chris knowingly. "What? Who do you think organized the king of the _underworld_ a pearl to forge a pretty necklace for a certain sea king."

"So I like being... I don't know... _spoiled_ by him. Sue me", shrugged Percy with a pout. "It's... nice. The gods rarely had a thank you or a pat on the shoulder for us. It's nice feeling... appreciated."

"You have a crush", muttered Clarisse in disbelief. "Damn. About time."

"Really?", asked Percy surprised, both eyebrows raised. "From _you_?"

Clarisse gave him a look, both her arms around Chris' neck. "Even I gotta admit that a boyfriend can do wonders for the temper. Getting laid regularly is also helpful."

"Can attest to that!", chimed Silena as she and her own consort Charles entered. "Helping Clarisse out with getting together was one of the best deeds I ever did as the Love Goddess. Now, did I hear right that my services are required here? Yes? What was that?"

"Nico's been sending me to all ends of the world for fancy gifts to be delivered to the underwater palace. He's literally _half_ my deliveries and I work for all the gods", snorted Chris.

"...Really?", asked Clarisse unimpressed.

"I've been pulling all-nighters forging jewelry specifically ordered from him", snorted Charles.

"You're a literal king and you got yourself a sugar daddy", laughed Silena delighted. "I like it! I'm a fan of this. Okay, Percy, tell me _everything_!"

Percy blushed and hid his face behind his hands. "Okay, so I've been kind of getting... daily gifts from the king of the underworld. Jewelry, clothes, food – I'm unsure if the pomegranate was like a joke or if he wanted to not-so-subtly tell me something there – and even _pets_."

"...Pets?", echoed Charles skeptically.

"Yes! Do you know that a catfish gets quite the different connotation when it's a skeleton cat but with a fishtail like a mermaid?", giggled Percy delighted. "His name is Small Bob."

"Wow. Okay", nodded Silena surprised. "He's _really_ invested."

"Flowers too", continued Percy. "I mean, like... underwater flowers? Wow. He's really cute."

"And what do you think about him? I mean, beyond the expensive gifts", asked Silena.

"He's very considerate", smiled Percy softly. "One of his gifts wasn't something for me personally. I had been complaining about some issues with haunted ships and he personally took care of it. He... listens to me when I talk. He shows real interest in me, as a person. Asks about my brother and the palace and the kids I'm teaching. He makes me feel... like I matter to him. Like I'm more than just a hero or a king. He likes me for _me_. But it's not all about me. I like listening to him too. He has a pet-hell-hound named Mrs. O'Leary and he's taking care of Zerberus too now. And he has a French zombie butler. It's super cute. He loves his big sister a lot and his younger Roman sister too. He doesn't really do a lot of going out. He hasn't been on Earth for seventy years. I want to show him. I want to show him New York and just... all the parts of the world I've never seen. He reminded me of that. Of the things I left behind when I became a god and a king."

"That is... so sweet", whispered Silena with hearts in her eyes.

"Sugary, I could puke", drawled Thalia as she and more of the others came pouring in.

"I think that the relationship would do them both good", pointed Annabeth out.

"All I see is a bright future for them both", grinned Rachel delighted.

"Here", stated Katie with a bright smile, handing Percy a bouquet of black roses. "Give to him, tell him you'd _love_ to go on a date with him and stop spending the entire meeting making heart-eyes at each other. It's wildly distracting and I miss Bianca."

Percy blushed but took the roses, cradling them close. Nico, Ethan and Alabaster were the last ones to arrive at the meeting. Nico looked curious as he saw Percy with the roses. Smiling, Percy got up from his throne and walked over to Nico's throne to sit on his arm-rest.

"Here. Those are for you", stated Percy, handing the roses over. "Thank you for the bracelet. And the ring. And the toga. The flying shoes too. Oh, and the silver corals."

"You're very welcomed. I'm glad you liked them", smiled Nico pleased taking the flowers.

"So... Your sister can run the underworld, my mom could run the ocean, how about you and I ditch being kings and gods for a little while and roam the mortal world together?", suggested Percy with a smile. "You and I. Together. As like... an extended date?"

"Really?", asked Nico and perked up, staring at Percy.

"You missed decades of humans evolving and there are so many parts of the world I wanna see. I want to see them _with you_ ", whispered Percy and leaned down to kiss Nico. "Yeah?"

"Yeah", breathed Nico against Percy's lips, pulling him close. "Yeah."

"Wonderful. Can we then start this meeting?", drawled Luke amused.

Percy turned to grin sheepishly at the other king before slipping down and sitting properly in Nico's lap. "Yup. All clear. We can start the boring meeting."

"...Really?", asked Thalia unimpressed.

"He's comfy", defended Percy, one arm around Nico's shoulders. "And _mine_."

Nico blushed furiously, though he laid his arms around Percy's waist very pleased.

/break\

Nico had never been interested in the mortal world.

It was an ugly place. He had been born in the 20s, lived through World War II, saw the worst of humankind. It was disgusting and he never wanted to return. The underworld was regulated, safe.

But the mortal world, with Percy at his side...? It was _beautiful_.

They had toured Venice and Rome and London and Dublin and Barcelona. All the big and beautiful cities, it was gorgeous. Every place with Percy was gorgeous. Percy's laughter and the amazement in his eyes every time Percy saw something new, it was such a breath of fresh air.

"An elaborate picnic in the middle of Stonehenge", mused Percy with a grin.

"Only the best and most... extravagant for you, my king", assured Nico.

He smiled as he grasped Percy's chin and tilted his head to kiss him. Percy heaved a content sigh as he leaned against his lover, one hand spread out against Nico's chest. The smile on Nico's face brightened as he rested one hand on Percy's lower back, pulling him closer.

"You spoke to your mother today?", asked Nico gently when the two snuggled up together.

"Mh. She's doing fine. She promised that she can hold down the castle as long as I want to stay away", laughed Percy, resting his head against Nico's shoulder. "She tells me there will be no problems whatsoever and that I should enjoy my vacation."

When Percy had become a god, he _had_ to make his mother one too. And ruling the ocean all on his own would have been way too much. Sally was being a great help and Percy couldn't wait for her to meet Nico. She was definitely going to love him; it was impossible not to.

"I like the woman already", grinned Nico.

"You better. She's dying to meet you and once our little vacation ends, you are so coming down to the palace to meet my mom", declared Percy with the broadest grin. "Order of the king."

"Ah, of course. How could I deny an order?", chuckled Nico amused, leaning in to kiss Percy. "It's not like I'm a king myself or anything. Or like I have authority..."

"Nah. Not under the sea. I'm the king there. You'll just be the... pretty arm-candy of the king", grinned Percy, kissing down Nico's jawline. "The consort of the king... maybe... one day..."

"I like the sound of that", whispered Nico back, smiling gently. "Does that mean you'll be _my_ pretty arm-candy when I introduce you to Bianca and Hazel, _officially_?"

"I can be really pretty arm-candy", assured Percy and giggled.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This was also a Fake Fic Title that I got to pitch what the fandom/pairing/story would be I'd write for it, sent to me during a game over on tumblr - come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) for silliness like that and other stuff. ;)


End file.
